


We're Here & We're Queer

by autumntbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, LGBTQ, M/M, Physical Abuse, sunhak centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/pseuds/autumntbz
Summary: Chanhee convinces to Haknyeon to join the LGBTQ group he's part of where he ends up meeting a special someone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> In this fic The Boyz members all have various sexualities and identities. This is a work of fiction and i am in no way saying that any of them are actually what i've made them be in this fic  
> Also the High School Squad are all 17 and the College Squad are all 19!

CHAPTER 1  
HAKNYEON POV  
FRIDAY 1:02 PM

I’m brutally awoken from my sleep by a dictionary slamming onto my desk.

“What the actual hell Chanhee?” I nearly yell when I see him sitting on the table next to mine, holding something overly colourful.

“Dude you do know its lunch time now right? And that you slept through half of that lesson?” He gives me a pointed, almost disappointed look which I choose to ignore. He is my best friend, but he’s a pain in the ass. I gather up my stuff and begin to stand up when he puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down.

“Whoa hold it there my friend, I’m actually here to talk to you about something that I think you’ll appreciate me not doing anywhere else” With a flourish Chanhee shows me what he had in his hand; a leaflet entitled ‘ Loen Community LGBTQ+ Group! Requiting new members now!’ in rainbow writing.

I look up slightly to see Chanhee grinning hopefully.

“Nope, not happening. I’ve already told you, I’m not ready to come out yet” I go to stand up again, facing another hand to push me back down.

“Okay okay, just let me explain first. This is the group I attended all last year, and I feel it could be really good for you! You’re so tense and shy all the time cause your ass is so damn far in that closet, but in this group, you can be 100% you. And get this; legit no one from our school goes here! It’s just me and members of the fellow community, mainly from Loen College since they’re the ones who founded it, but like it’s so fun and I’ve made such a diverse group of friends there and it’s so much better than this straight-boy-filled dump here.”

He speaks so fast I can’t physically get any words or arguments in. Yes I’m gay and closeted and shy and should probably get out more, but Chanhee’s been out since he was like 8 and I don’t think he quite understands how much of a big deal this is for me. Chanhee is officially known as the schools ‘Gay Boy’ which I think was started as an insult but Chanhee worked that title and owns it. I, on the other hand, am literally only out to Chanhee and even that was a mistake (first and last time getting drunk I’m telling you).

“I don’t care that no one else from the school goes, that’s me automatically coming out to everyone at the meeting! What if they know someone from here and they tell them, or they tell my aunt and uncle and then they-“

I feel calming hands on my shoulders as Chanhee begins to shush me gently, forcing me to calm down.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry I forget you get so worked up about this, I really am. But trust me, this group is so supportive and you’ll receive nothing but kindness. And because you’ll be joining me in being one of the youngest group members, you’ll get babied so much by the college kids and it’s honestly so nice. So please Haknyeon, please please please, at least come the first meeting of the year and then if you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to come back. I promise.” He flutters his eye lashes, thinking it’ll get me to agree.

Which it does. “O-okay, but you have to promise to let me leave if I see someone I know there?”

Chanhee beams and gestures for me to get up now. “I promise! Ahh this is gonna be so much fun!”

As we leave towards the door he says “I don’t get why you’re fussed about people here finding out though, it’s not like anyone knows who you are anyw-OW. Why are you hitting me oh my God!

I just chuckle and run ahead of him to the canteen.

***

We reach our table – the loser’s one at the very far corner – and sit down, Chanhee visibly buzzing after finally getting me to do something gay-orientated. It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with my own sexuality, hell I’ve known I was gay pretty much my whole life, I’m just not quite at the stage yet of letting other people know. I look around at my friends – Kevin trying to show us pictures of Beyonce, Eric annoying the shit out of a pissed off looking Hyunjoon, Changmin screeching about god knows what - and know that they’d all be fine with it cause they’re fine with Chanhee, but I just can’t bring myself to tell them. Maybe it’s because Chanhee’s coming out wasn’t exactly a surprise and I feel like mine would be as I don’t really feel like I fit into any stereotypes. They may actually have already guessed due to my less than enthusiastic inputs to conversations about the girls in our year, but usually Chanhee saves me and asks if we change the subject because he doesn’t want to put up with “this straight bullshit.”

I push the thought from my head and give mercy to Kevin by letting him show me the red carpet pictures he has saved to his phone. Between fake interested noises I spot Eric trying to kiss Hyunjoon on the cheek, much to his distaste, and Changmin next to him chanting “KISS KISS KISS” while Chanhee films the whole thing on his phone. I look around the canteen and see, as usual, that no one notices us zoo animals in the corner. Perfect. Just like any other normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
SUNWOO POV  
FRIDAY 1:15 PM

I reshuffle my papers on my desk again for something to do. I need to move about, do something, anything to get some of my excitement out. After a successful first year, the council approved me to keep using the village hall for the Loen LGBTQ+ group and are even letting us put posters up outside, advertising it. This is the most LBGT-friendly thing the community has ever done and I’m so proud to be leader of it. 

As soon as I had joined the college last year to do engineering, I pitched the idea to run a LGBT club to the college director, only for him to be a homophobic dickhead and say no. A boy in my class, Hyunjae, heard my complaints about how anti-gay this area of Korea is, and suggested we take the idea to the council instead. And born there was the Loen Community LGBTQ+ Group.

I wait for my friends at our usual table for us to discuss the first meeting that is happening in literally 2 days. Over summer Younghoon put his graphic design course to use and made us cute little leaflets to put around the college and around shops. We even put them into the nearby high school, despite their reputation for being anti-gay. Out of nearly 1000 pupils from that shit-hole school, only one attended last year; Chanhee, who we adopted into our friend group. On the last meeting before summer however, he did mention something about trying to get one of his closeted friends to join him, but I guess I’ll have to see how that worked out on Sunday.

“Hey Sunwoo, how’s my favourite pansexual doing hmm?” I turn round at the familiar voice and jump up to give Hyunjae a hug before saying “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m like the only pansexual you know”

“Hush” he puts a finger to my lips “that doesn’t matter, you’re still my favourite.”

I brush him off me laughing and greet the rest of the guys, Younghoon who looks like he has other things on his mind, Jacob and Sangyeon who share the only sofa together and finally Juyeon who just nods in acknowledgement and gets out a book.

“Ugh Juyeon I don’t get how you can read love stories when you’re-“

“Just because I’m not attracted to people doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy reading about people who do experience attraction. You telling me you’ve never read a straight book?” Juyeon cut Hyunjae off fiercely.

“Well not willingly” Hyunjae says brightly, making Juyeon scoff and bury his nose in his love book again.

“Okaaaaaay, moving on” Jacob interrupts, putting his title of the peacemaker of the group to use “What’s on the list for Sundays meeting Sunwoo?”

“Thank you Jacob for taking an interest! So I was thinking we just have a chill catching up session, no activities planned or anything, and I’ll maybe just say a little something as leader to welcome any newcomers…sound good?”I say hopefully.

“Sounds ace my friend! Your speeches always get the crowd smiling. And hey, with possible newcomers, maybe you’ll find someone you fancy the look of” Sangyeon reaches over to nudge me as he says this, making me grin. Sangyeon, Jacob and Younghoon are the most supportive allies I’ve ever had the pleasure of being friends with. At his words however, my mind randomly goes to the thought of Chanhee bringing that shy boy with him. I shake the thought off. You literally know nothing about this boy Sunwoo, pull yourself together you’re not that desperate.

“Well that was a fast meeting! Who’s up for drinks tonight to reign in the new term? Jacob, Sangyeon how about it hmm?” Hyunjae will take any opportunity to drink.

The two in question look shiftily at each other, both a bit flushed looking.

“We...uh have a thing…” Jacob trails off looking at Sangyeon for help.

“We’ve got a…test thing to study for…bye!” The two boys rush off.

“What the hell was that all about?” I ask watching them scurry through the door.

“10 bucks says they’re dating” Juyeon says casually, gathering up his stuff.

“What on earth, they’re straight remember? Stop applying your cheesy novels to real life would you” Hyunjae yells after him.

I watch Juyeon leave, shaking my head slightly at his bet then turn my head to Younghoon, who I low key forgot was there. I kick him to get his attention.

“Hello? Earth to Younghoon? You alright buddy?” I ask, actually getting concerned.

“Oh what? Oh its nothing, I just uhm… have been noticing someone cute in the library recently” he trails off, looking uncomfortable.

I decide to let it go and give Hyunjae a look that tells him to do the same.

“Guessing it’s just us then.” I say to him after Younghoon slopes off back to the library to stalk whoever it is he’s found.

“Right then” Hyunjae rubs his hands together in delight “gay bar it is, now that the straights have left!”

I sigh but get up to follow him anyways. Gonna be a long night of pulling Hyunjae away from strangers he’s creeping out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
HAKNYEON POV  
SUNDAY 12:43 PM

I groan looking into my wardrobe. Chanhee’s going to be here in legit 2 minutes and I still have to pick out an outfit and lie to my aunt and uncle about where I’m going. My phone pings from my bedside table with what I’m guessing is Chanhee’s usual ‘I’m here & I’m queer’ message I get whenever he arrives. I grab blindly for a jumper and hastily pull over my white shirt, grab my phone and prepare to face my aunt.

At the bottom of the stairs she’s already waiting for me.

“Where are you and your gay friend going off to hmm? He trying to make you like him?” She quizzes as soon as she sees me. I choose to ignore the blatantly homophobic comment as I have been since I first befriended Chanhee and mumbled out a “we’re just going to the park.”

I pull my shoes on as fast as I can and leave before she can say anything else, or worse get my uncle out to yell obscenities at Chanhee.

Chanhee waves to me and I stop dead looking at his outfit. I don’t think I have ever seen that many rainbows on a human body.

“I know right, don’t I look great!” He says upon noting my stare. “At school I have to wear that shitty uniform, so here is my chance to shine” he gives me a twirl, and then assesses my look.

“You’re wearing a yellow jumper when you’ve got blonde hair? Ooft risky.”

“You serious? Oh my god I have to go change” I turn to go back in.

“No Hun I’m kidding, you look adorable, honestly you’re new meat and you’re cute, you’re gonna be snatched up within minutes.”

“Chanheeeee, I’m not going to find myself someone…I’m just going to be myself okay? That’s even what you said yourself.” I whine.

Chanhee just smiles and ushers me next to him, linking his arm through mine. His arm is actually stabilising my nerves, reminding me that he’ll always be by my side.

*** 

As we approach the doors to the village hall, I pull on Chanhee’s arm slightly to let him know I need a moment.

“It’s okay Haknyeon, remember what I said, just be yourself, 100% authentic gay Joo Haknyeon”

I stare at him wide-eyed before nodding and letting him lead me inside.

Quiet music and chatter reaches my ears as soon as the doors open, revealing the hall completely decked out with comfy sofas and seats, drinks stations with soft drinks and food tables scattered about. People of all shapes, sizes, looks and ages stood or sat about in groups, totally chilled and relaxed. No one even noticed the two of us come in. Chanhee must have noticed my shocked face as he began laughing, hanging off my arm.

“You looked so shook Haknyeon, what were you expecting?! This isn’t Alcoholics Anonymous y’know; we don’t sit in a dimly lit circle and confess our queer sins. It’s just a place for people like us to chill. There’s sometimes games and shit but par-taking’s optional. It’s all about personal levels of confidence here and about what you’re ready for.”

I keep looking around at all the people there were here. I would never have dreamed that there would be this many people around the area that this group would apply to but this is just amazing. And not one person from our school.

I gain some confidence and tug Chanhee over to an empty sofa. “Have you ever met someone you like here?”

Chanhee grins then points over to some sofas near the small stage in the hall. “You see that hottie over there reading? That’s Lee Juyeon. I spent my first couple of weeks last year tryna make a move on him only to find out from Sunwoo that he’s representing the A”

Should I know what that means? I ask myself. Chanhee must have read my confused face and said

“Asexual. Not gonna lie I was disappointed but he’s still up for a good old platonic flirt every now and again which is nice.” It amazes me how damn positive Chanhee can be all the time.

“Interesting…Wait who’s Sunwoo?” I ask remembering the name Chanhee said previously.

“The leader and founder of this group, he’ll probably do his speech soon. Warning though; way too attractive for a normal human being. Like seriously. He’s way out of everyone’s league and I heard he’s picky as hell in terms of partners. Honestly, props to whoever manages to catch his eye in the future.”

I hum. I feel like a lost puppy, staring about at everyone but at the same time I feel like I belong. And it’s such a good feeling. I begin to wonder about this Sunwoo guy. Is he really that special?

The crowd begins to cheer as someone walks onto the little stage with a microphone.

“Afternoon my queers and allies! For those who don’t know me, I am the founder of this group, Kim Sunwoo”

Holy. Fucking. Shit. On that small stage, stood the most gorgeous, handsome, ethereal man I think I have ever seen.

“Told ya” Chanhee whispers in my ear. I stand up to get a better look.

Sunwoo’s head turns towards my movement and our eyes meet. 

Amidst the cheers for him, our eyes remain locked onto each others. 

He looks confused, shocked and something else I can’t quite make out. 

He tries to start talking again, only to stammer, his eyes never leaving my face.

Fucking hell.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
SUNWOO POV  
SUNDAY 1:12 PM

Am I looking at the most adorable human being ever? Yes. Is it making me fuck up my welcome speech? Yes. Is it worth it? Hell yes.

I stammer and stutter through the words I rehearsed, never breaking eye contact with him in case I lose him in the crowd (even though yellow isn’t exactly hard to spot). The mysterious boy never looks away from me either. It’s like were under a spell, like that only two people in the room cliché but I’m meant to be doing something important. 

I reach the end of my speech, no idea how it’s gone down with the rest of the crowd. All I care about is this boy in the crowd and wanting to view his perfection up close.

I mutter a quick thank you and rush off the stage, finally breaking eye contact which felt like ripping my soul out.

“Dude what the hell that was shit” Hyunjae’s waiting for me coming off the stage.

I don’t listen to him properly. “Do you know who that boy is?”

“What boy? Quite a few males out in that crowd…” Hyunjae stares at me like I’ve gone mad.

I start flinging my head about, looking into the crowd for a spot of yellow somewhere, anywhere.

Suddenly Chanhee is in front of my face, sporting a shit eating grin.

“Chanhee! It’s great to see you but I’m trying to find a yello-“

My words fade out as the exact boy I’m looking for emerges shyly from behind Chanhee’s back, clinging onto his arm.

“Hi” he near whispers.

“He-hello” I can barely form the words. I can’t think properly. How am I so whipped for a boy I noticed less than 5 minutes ago?

“Sunwoo, this is my closet case I was telling you about; Joo Haknyeon. Haknyeon this is the famous Kim Sunwoo” Chanhee introduces us.

Neither of us says anything. The boy, who now has a name, looks down at the floor nervously.

Chanhee shakes his head. “You’re both hopeless” Out of my peripheral vision I see him go off to pester Juyeon.

Without being told to by my brain, my hand stretches out, awaiting a handshake. Haknyeon glances up and shakily reaches out his own hand. 

As his hand slips into mine, he looks up properly and I get my first look at his flawless face. His blonde fringe just covering his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling from the overhead lights, his cheeks smooth and kinda chubby, and his lips slightly parted, glistening. I want to be closer; I want more contact with him. I rip my eyes away from his, that were also mapping out my face with the same fascination, and focus on our hands, still touching after quite some time. Say something Sunwoo.

“I...uhm...I…wow you’re just…beautiful” That was so not smooth.

I watch Haknyeon’s eyes widen and his cheeks redden. He looks like he’s about to say something when Hyunjae bounds his way over. 

“Well hello newcomer! I’m delighted to see you’ve caught our dear, picky Sunwoo’s eyes. What’s your name?” I could kick Hyunjae in the nuts right now.

Haknyeon laughs a little bit and says his name. It’s the most delightful sound in the world. I force my eyes away from Haknyeon to glare at Hyunjae for making him laugh before I could.

“Ooooh scary. Don’t you worry I’m not gonna steal your man Sunwoo, just came to same hi!” He waggles his fingers then flounces off.

I turn back to Haknyeon to find him smiling up at me. It catches me off guard but I feel myself start to smile too.

“What?” I say quietly.

“Nothing” Haknyeon sings songs back. Where is this sudden confidence of his coming from? He was clinging behind Chanhee not long ago. Speaking of Chanhee, I need to catch up with my favourite high schooler. Well, he might not be my favourite anymore.

I reach out and take Haknyeon’s arm and begin tugging slightly, docking my head over towards my usual sofa. He lets me put my hand in the crook of his elbow and take him over to my group. I sit in my usual spot and tug at Haknyeon’s elbow for him to join me. It a pretty tight squeeze (not that I’m complaining) and I can feel his shoulders and legs touching mine. It gives me pleasant shivers.

“Uhm guys this is Joo Haknyeon, a newcomer and Chanhee’s friend” I look to my side to see him smile cutely for everyone. As everyone introduces themselves back, I can’t stop looking at him. Once he’s done he looks up at me to see me smiling. 

“What?” he asks mischievously.

“Nothing” I sing song back to him this time.

“Oh my god I cannot believe it. Self-proclaimed badass Sunwoo has a school-boy crush on an actual school boy.” Hyunjae whoops with delight.

“Hey that just makes him sound creepy! I am 17 you know!”

“Oooh he’s a feisty one Sunwoo, already sticking up for you, better keep a hold of him” Hyunjae soon shuts up after I’ve thrown a cushion at his face.

“Dude, shouldn’t you be making your big announcement soon? Group’s nearly over.” Jacob asks while looking at the clock with concern.

Shit I’ve been so wrapped up in Haknyeon that I completely forgot there’s actually other people in the hall. I reluctantly detach myself from Haknyeon’s side and glance once more at his curious face before heading back onto the stage.

“So hey guys, before you leave we, the organisers of the Loen LGBTQ+ Community Group” I gesture vaguely to where my group is sitting “have organised a fundraiser for this year in the club!” 

The announcement is met with cheers, just like I’d hoped.

“In 2 weeks time, we will be throwing an LGBTQ disco right here in this very village hall! I’m talking strobe lights, I’m talking people dancing, and I’m talking queer anthems playing till midnight! I hope you can all make it, tickets will be going on sale this time next week and every penny goes into improving our group! Thank you and we’ll see you all next time!”

The crowd cheered and whooped before eventually starting to leave. As I get off the stage and back to my group, I see Chanhee and Haknyeon stressing over something, in a great rush to leave. I push through some people to get to them.

“Wha-what’s happening why are you guys panicking?”

Haknyeon just looks at Chanhee pleadingly before Chanhee answers.

“It’s his auntie and uncle, we told them we were going to the park but they’ve just texted him saying they’re at the park too but can’t see us so we gotta rush him home before they get back. He’ll be in really big trouble if they find out he’s lied.”

Haknyeon looks like he’s on the verge of tears. I take his hands and pull him to face me. His watery eyes meet mine and it makes me want to cry too.

“Haknyeon listen to me okay, please calm down, you’ll make it home okay?” He nods but tears spill over.

I pull him closer still and move one hand to his hair, patting it slightly.

“Haknyeon do they…do they hurt you?”

He shakes his head but I’m not sure I believe him.

“Promise me you’ll try and come to the disco okay? I want to see you again. Please get home safe.”

He nods and presses his face into my shoulder momentarily, leaving wet marks.

“Trust me Sunwoo I’ll make sure he gets into his house safe, but we really need to go now, we’re losing time.” Chanhee says quickly, his voice cracking.

He grabs Haknyeon’s hand and they rush off out the door and I watch them run past the windows.

I rake my hands down my face. I can’t see myself getting much sleep tonight out of worry.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
HAKNYEON POV  
FRIDAY 1:17 PM

“Guys where’s Changmin at?” Hyunjoon asks as he takes his usual spot next to Eric at our table.

“Library I think, he’s been in there every lunchtime this week” Eric answers, shovelling food into his mouth, Hyunjoon watching him disgusted.

I sigh “I’ll go down stairs and tell him to come eat” I start to stand up when Eric yanks me back down by the sleeve. 

“No not THAT library, the college one” Eric exclaims like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, now moving onto his pudding.

“The college one? But that’s a 10 minute walk away…what’s the point? We’ve got books here don’t we?” Kevin asks looking up from his phone for once as Hyunjoon shuffles away slightly from Eric as he makes a mess.

“Every time I ask him he just blushes and mumbles something about the books being ‘better’” Chanhee says as he arrives and dumps an appetising plate of mush on the table. “Anyone wanna take a guess at what type of meat’s in this?”

“If you don’t like it I’ll have it” Eric says eagerly, leaning across the table, looking hopeful.

“Eric you are disgusting, you’ve just had pudding” Hyunjoon points out, sitting as far from the youngest in our group as he can.

“Fine then” Eric mumbles and sits back in his seat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this; sad.

Hyunjoon notices too and moves back onto his seat properly and touches Eric’s back in what appears to be an apology, or well Eric takes it as one as he lights up again to his usual self, sporting what seems to be a slight blush on his cheeks.

What on earth is going on today with everyone?

I look over at Chanhee and Kevin. I don’t Kevin even noticed, he’s off in his own world but Chanhee caught my eyes and looks just as confused as I probably do. He shrugs at me and I smile before mouthing ‘thank you’ to him. He just shakes his head.

I’ve been saying thank you to him multiple times per day since Sunday. He helped me into the backdoor and into the living room safely before auntie came home, and even made lies to cover for why we came back earlier. I owe so much of my life to Chanhee. 

I’m also partly saying thank you for him taking me at all. It’s due to him that I met Sunwoo. Despite only being with him for perhaps 20 minutes max, I feel like I really made a connection with him, which I often find really difficult to do. Also the fact that I cried in front of him makes me feel like I’ve shared an intimate and vulnerable moment with him that I want to treasure.

I had a dream that Mum and Dad were still with me, and I introduced Sunwoo to them and they loved him as much as they loved me. They accepted us for who we are.

I’ve had three dreams now with Sunwoo in them, but that’s by far the most bittersweet.

Chanhee prods me out of my daydream and leans closer while the other are distracted to say

“Out of a whole year of knowing Sunwoo, seeing him interact his heaps of other attractive people that have liked him, I’ve never before seen the look he had in his eyes when he looked at you”

 

SUNWOO POV  
FRIDAY 1:31 PM

“Younghoon not back yet?” Sangyeon asks, returning from doing ‘important last minute studying’ with Jacob.

“Nope.” Juyeon says in between turning pages.

“What the hell is so interesting about his girl in the library that he has to spend all his free time there?” Hyunjae huffs, spreading himself out over 3 armchairs.

“Do we know for sure it’s a girl?” I ask. Younghoon had once said before that he’d be up for ‘experimenting’ as a just in case. “I don’t remember him specifying a gender”

We fall into silence as we think about it. Or well I think about his mystery person at first, but then my mind wanders somewhere else. Somewhere it has been wondering all week.

Haknyeon.

Is he safe?

Has he been hurt?

Juyeon said Chanhee texted him Sunday night and said he was fine, but how can he be sure? What if something happened after he left and his carers beat the truth out of him? Literally.

I push that final thought out of my head and try to calm myself down. Chanhee says he’s fine. I can trust Chanhee with him; he said they’d been friends since primary school. I’m not sure why I doubt Chanhee, someone I’ve known for a year now, for someone I’ve met once.

But I can’t explain it. It’s like some cheesy soulmate story outta one of Juyeon’s books. Love at first sight and all that crap. But that must be the only explanation for it. We’re soul mates and fate decided now was the time for us to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
HAKNYEON POV  
SATURDAY 2:04 PM

My aunt and uncle and I walk in silence on the way to the café they chose. I asked not to go, only to be threatened by my uncle. I’m 17. I could technically run off and live by myself. But they’d find me. 

We walk past the village hall and I catch myself smiling as I see the face I had been having dreams of on a poster advertising the disco in a weeks’ time. The poster featured Sunwoo’s handsome smiling face with all the ticket pricing and times. It made him almost look famous.

“Fucking disgusting” my uncle spat at the poster, only narrowly missing.

“Can’t believe they’d even have the guts to try and sell something like this. I tell you, this town was damned the minute the council allowed them access to the hall. I vow to never set foot in it again now it’s been contaminated. Don’t even look at the place Haknyeon if you know what’s good for you” My auntie huffed, drawing her coat in on herself as if she’s literally gonna get ‘contaminated.’

I can only follow and listen silently to this all the way to the café, praying that once we’re in a public place they won’t be their usual asshole-selves.

They pick a table for us and begin looking around instantly for a waiter, already looking like they’ve been waiting ages.

Auntie must’ve found one because she clicked her fingers and began taking off her coat. Why does she have to so rude to people only trying to do their jobs? I hear footsteps approach and I begin to feel sorry for whoever has the misfortune of being called over.

“Here are your menu-“

The voice of the waiter cuts short. Wait. I know that voice.

I look up and into the welcoming eyes of Sunwoo. I want to breakdown and cry I’m so happy to see him, but then I remember my aunt and uncle are sitting right there. I force an overly polite smile and shake my head the tiniest bit; a warning to not say anything.

He nods slightly, his smile not faltering as he hands them the menus first then mine, I make sure to overlap my fingertips with his when I take it to let him know I’m okay. I doubt he will have known that I’ve been okay since Sunday. He turns to leave after letting his eyes linger on my face for a bit, possibly looking for signs of abuse.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” My uncle yells, making both Sunwoo and I jump. “Come back here and be patient for our orders”

Sunwoo bows quickly and apologises before standing at our table again, right next to me. He waits before my aunt and uncle are in a loud discussion about what to order before he leans down to my ear to whisper

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I was worried sick” He quickly stands up straight again, checks how my aunt and uncle are doing then comes back down to say “I need to give you something so I don’t have to worry for so long again.” He gently squeezes my upper arm with his fingertips and I want to lean in for more before my uncle growls slowly

“What’s going on here?”

I turn to meet my uncles’ fiery eyes and hastily say “H-he was just telling me about the specials for today.” But my uncle already stood up and started pointing a finger at Sunwoo, inches from his face. 

“I recognise you. We saw your scum gay face on one of those disgusting posters on our way in. Its gross, who’d want to go to a party full of fags like you anyways.” I clench my fist under the table, eyes scrunched shut willing myself not to cry. I glance up at Sunwoo and seeing his defiant face makes me stronger.

“I’ll go fetch another waiter for you sir, seeing as you are uncomfortable with me” He bows and briskly leaves. I watch him leave then listen to my auntie yell after him “I do not want any more of this homosexual nonsense pressed upon our Haknyeon, its bad enough having to walk past the place they congregate.”

Eventually another waiter comes and I sit there silently, letting them order for me, like they usually do.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sunwoo trying to make eye contact with me from beside where the customer toilets are. I quickly ask to be excused only to get an uninterested grumble in return that I take as a yes and rush over to the bathrooms.

When I get there Sunwoo is standing in a cleaning cupboard, gesturing for me to hurry inside. I run into the tiny space and Sunwoo reaches over me to shut the door, our bodies very close together. As soon as he’s upright again I throw my arms around his neck, sobbing.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m okay, you’re okay” he soothes me, rubbing my back with both hands.

“I’m so sorry you had to be put through that” I say in between sobs, still clinging to him. It doesn’t feel like this is the second time we’ve met, it feels like we’ve known each other our whole lives.

He hushes me softly, and then gently pushes me off his chest so he can look at my face. As he wipes away my tears I feel myself calming down.

“I-I have to go back, they’ll get suspicious” I whisper.

“I know you do, but first take this, it’s my phone number. If they ever give you too much shit and you can’t handle it, call me okay? Even if its 4am, call me. I’ll come get and you can come to my flat okay? You promise me?” I nod as he pushes the slip of paper into my shirt pocket. 

He gives me a quick once over with his hands, as though checking for injuries or something. His hands come to rest on my face and he pulls me in to one last close hug. He nods at me as I take a deep breath and return to my table.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
HAKNYEON POV  
THURSDAY 3:26 PM

I was quite happily sitting on my phone doing nothing, when I felt a body flop onto my back. I feel a chin come to rest of my shoulder and see that it’s Eric from a tuft of blue hair entering my vision. He sighs deeply, waiting for me to say something probably. Silence. Another deep sigh.

I give in. “What’s wrong now Eric?”

“Hmm, if only poor little me could have someone to go to the movies with on Saturday night. Huh that’d be real nice…”

I laugh and shake him off my back, forcing him to actually have as seat like a normal human being.

“Sorry bud, I’m all booked up on Saturday” Absolutely nothing was getting in the way of me going to that disco. I’ve already been approved to be out the house by lying to aunt and uncle and saying I’m doing late evening bible studies (hah they wish).

“WHAT WHY” Eric yelled, acting like a 3 year old having a tantrum.

I sigh “look I can’t tell you but it’s really important and I can’t miss it okay? Please understand, can't someone else go with you?”

“You don’t think I’ve tried?! Kevin’s insisting he's got to stay home and record some music show thingy, Changmin’s being all weird and saying he’s already got plans, Hyunjoon’s been mad at me recently and Chanhee has his gay disco thing. Please! You are my last chance and I do not wanna go alone!”

“Eric I’m 100% serious I really can’t miss this thing! Please just drop it…”

“No. I am fed up of this friend group treating me like this just because I’m the youngest! Tell me why you can’t or I will literally stalk you all Saturday to find out!”

I wince. I knew Eric hasn’t been having the funnest time with our friend group; this is probably the last straw for him. I’m just gonna have to go for it.

“If you really must know…I’ll be with Chanhee at the LGBT disco…”

“Aww like supporting him as an ally?”

I swallow. This is happening.

“No actually…I’m gay”

Eric’s mouth hangs open, but then quickly shuts it.

“Oh for real? Hey that’s cool man, I’m actually Bi myself”

Wait what? That was not the reply I was expecting from him. He must have seen my confused face.

“I don’t really feel it to be a big part of my life so I don’t see much point in formally telling people, it’s just sorta always been a part of me y’know?”

“Oh no yeah I get you, I get you, that’s…that’s really cool Eric! Wow I kind of feel like a proud mother or something”

Eric laughs and pushes me slightly. Now that he’s mentioned it, I think back to previous conversations about relationships and stuff and I don’t know how I didn’t realise sooner.

The more I think back, the more I start to connect some dots

“Wait… do you like Hyunjoon?” 

Eric goes a deep shade of pink before nodding and saying “Maybe…but we all know he’s like the straightest of the straight so I’ve just kind of accepted that I’m gonna pine after him for the rest of my life”  
He awkwardly laughs but I can tell he’s pained by it. I remember all the recent times that Hyunjoon has snapped at Eric and begin to feel immensely sorry for the boy.

I offer Eric my outstretched arms and he just sorta flops into them and whispers “thanks Haknyeon”

I squeeze him tight and tell him he’ll be able to move on someday.

 

***   
7:23 PM  
I’ve written the text out 10 times now. Still the same every time  
To: Sunwoo  
Hey, this is Haknyeon here just to give you my number and to say I’m looking forward to Saturday!

Should I put kisses in or not? I think to myself. Does the text sound friend-zone like?

I’ve been putting off texting him ever since he gave me his number but I feel like I should get in touch once more before the disco.

I delete it

To: Sunwoo  
Haknyeon here, just to say I can’t wait for Saturday <3

I press send before I can stop myself. I get a message back almost immediately.

From: Sunwoo  
Neither can I beautiful xx

How the hell am I meant to respond to that? I reach up to feel my cheeks and they’re burning. I’m still trying to think of a reply when he texts me again.

From: Sunwoo  
Your family haven’t been giving you a hard time have they? If they have you can think of the disco and dancing as cleansing hours from all their bullshit xx

A little giggle escapes my lips and I hastily type back

To: Sunwoo  
Will do, also the fact that ur there might help x

 

From: Sunwoo  
I cannot express how happy that makes me feel, you’re so cute! xx  
Also I only get one kiss? :(

 

Is this the really same man that stumbled and stuttered his way through a speech and couldn’t say much to me when we first met?

We message into the wee hours, losing valuable hours of sleep, but I’m happy, sleep-deprived, but so purely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
SUNWOO POV  
SATURDAY 8:14 PM

I have a good view of the crowd so far from Juyeon’s DJ booth on the stage. As leader, it’s my responsibility to look out for everyone; ensuring only happy vibes are present. I cast my eyes around, yet again searching for the blonde head of Haknyeon to find he’s still not here yet. What I do see however are people having fun and being themselves, exactly what my aim was in founding this group. A peek over at the entrance tells me that the money bucket of ticket fees and donations is slowly getting fuller as more people arrive, hopefully meaning it will see us through the year with any activities or trips we want to do.

I grin over at Juyeon, who’s in his element, one headphone over one ear, selecting tracks from a playlist me and gang made full of LGBT classics. I look over at our usual sofas, just to the right of the stage and see Jacob and Sangyeon quietly talking to each other seriously, away from everyone else. I'm curious as to why they aren’t up dancing but I don’t wanna intrude on whatever they’re discussing. Younghoon hasn’t arrived yet, despite telling everyone that he has a surprise for us today…maybe he’s looking for the dramatic effect of timing before revealing what I’m hoping is his mystery library person. 

I don’t have to look very closely to find Hyunjae among the bodies dancing as he’s got himself an empty circle to dance solo in. The people around him cheer him on and I give him a whoop of encouragement which he grins over at me for before going back to his fierce look. He suddenly starts doing a dance move like he’s reeling a fish in, looking at a point in the crowd. More cheers erupt as Chanhee joins him in the centre, sporting a rainbow feather boa. They dance away to a routine I swear they must have practiced for behind our backs (unless they are just that plain good). Seeing Hyunjae’s smiling face makes me happy; he gets quite a lot of shit in the hallways of college for being his flamboyant self at all times, but here he is now working it with not a care in the world.

Wait. Chanhee’s here…Does that mean…?

Sure enough I find him, sitting on a seat facing the dance floor in plain black jeans and a sparkly stripy top that has the rainbow flag colours, is Haknyeon. He looks perfect, his wide grin about to split his face as he watches his best friend tear it up on the dance floor.

I yell in Juyeon’s ear that I’m going down to the dance floor, then jump off the stage and over to the food table. I pick up two plates and basically just put a little bit of everything on each, and fight my way through the bodies on the outskirts of the dance floor. I get a couple pats on the back and words of thanks for putting this whole thing together.

Haknyeon doesn’t see me, too mesmerised by Chanhee and Hyunjae, until I sit down close to him. He grins up at me then rushes to put his arms around my neck in an awkward hug due to my hands being full, but I nuzzle my head against his and whisper hello into his ear. He shivers a bit as he pulls away, making me smirk at how I have that effect over him now. I hold out one of the plates to him, which he instantly takes with a look of hunger on his face and begins wolfing it down.

“Wow you can eat a lot” I chuckle at him, him having nearly finished the plate already.

“Well my aunt doesn’t let me have much food, so out and at school I have to eat as much as I can. However I’m not nearly as bad as my friend Eric.” He says, not stopping shovelling food in once.

My face falls. They’re starving him? I start to push some of the food from my plate onto his and sling an arm around his shoulders as he continues eating. I’ve gotta get him out of that place. They’re ruining his life.

Haknyeon settles into my side as he finishes his plate and most of mine. I feel him sigh against me, happy and content.

“Hey Sunwoo, I’d uhh…like to introduce the reason I’ve been going off to the library…” I look up at the sound of Younghoon’s voice to find the man looking down at me nervously. I can only just see someone smaller than him standing behind him.

Finally, after 2 weeks of secrets I’m gonna meet the person that-

“CHANGMIN?” Haknyeon yells as soon as a small face with red hair peeks from round the side of Younghoon’s shoulders.

“Haknyeon…” The boy says, nervously. I can tell why because Haknyeon yelled with such shock and jumped up from his seat.

“You guys, uhm, know each other?” Younghoon asks blankly, obviously not expecting this. I can only laugh at his confusion.

“I…I knew Chanhee would be here, but what are you doing here? Does that mean you’re…?” The red boy, Changmin I guess, trailed off.

“Gay yeah…I’m gay.” Haknyeon says shyly but with hints of pride. “So wait, Younghoon’s the reason you’ve been trailing your ass over to the college library every day?”

“Yeah, w-we met in the summer and this was the safest way for us meet every day without suspicions from our school, I mean you know how they can be; not exactly the most welcoming for gays.” Changmin grins and links his arm with Younghoon’s. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Younghoon look at something so lovingly. Changmin draws his attention to me suddenly and I nudge Haknyeon.

“Oh right yes, this is Sunwoo he’s the leader here and… uh yeah” Haknyeon trails off and blushes at whatever the end to that sentence is in his head. I put one arm back around his shoulders and reach out the other one to shake his hand. 

As we shake Changmin gives Haknyeon a look that reads ‘I need details’ before he’s dragged away by Younghoon to go meet the rest of the gang.

Haknyeon watches them leave then turns his face up to mine. We stand there like that for a while, just looking at each other, before Juyeon makes a loud announcement.

“Okay everyone, I believe everyone’s here now so I’m gonna play our most requested song of the night. Every single person in this room must be dancing or it will be thought of as a crime. Whichever part of the LGBTQ+ you are, or even if you’re not” he glances quickly over to Jacob and Sangyeon who both smile awkwardly “we can all become one with song”

He waits until the cheering stops before slamming a finger down on a button. The first line of Lady Gaga’s ‘Born This Way’ blares out and the whole room explodes in cheers. Everyone jumps as one and I instantly pull Haknyeon right into the middle of the throng, holding both of his hands as we jump. Everyone’s smiling and Hyunjae, Chanhee, Changmin and Younghoon come to join us. I see Jacob and Sangyeon further into the crowd both screaming the lyrics out to each other. I pour my full attention into the song and into the boy right in front of me. I doubt Haknyeon has ever experienced something so free in his closeted sheltered life. The smile on his face could give me a high to ride on for days. We all collectively stop jumping to clearly scream out the lyric ‘No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life; I’m on the right track baby, I was born to survive” before jumping again, riding out the rest of the song. As it ends, every single person in that hall cheered and whistled before Juyeon announced

“And now something a little slower, a shout out to all you love birds out there” and I swear that wink he sends out is aimed directly at me.

I look at Haknyeon. Jumping up and down is one thing but the thought of actually dancing seems to unnerve him. I tug at the hands still in mine and lead him to a more empty space of dance floor as some of the others go back to the sofas and food.

“Might as well while we’re here anyways” I smirk, placing his arms around my neck before moving my own arms around his waist. Haknyeon looks grateful for me leading but under all the fancy lights; I can still see him blushing.

“You ever danced with a boy before” I murmur as I sway us on the spot slightly. 

He shakes his head silently, and I just nod, letting him experience this in silence for a little while.

Over his shoulder I see Hyunjae and Chanhee aggressively and over-enthusiastically waltzing about and want to kick them for low-key ruining this nice moment, even if they do look funny as hell.

I pull my attention back to Haknyeon, who’s staring up at me. I wait to see if he’s going to say anything.

“Thank you” he says, his eyes staring directly into mine.

“For what?”

“For everything”

My eyes slip down from his eyes to his lips. His do the same. 

I lean down, closing my eyes. This is perfect. This is-

FLASH

Despite my eyes being closed I still feel like I’ve been blinded. I detach myself from Haknyeon and look over angrily at Younghoon holding a camera.

“Just getting some pics for the Twitter page” He grins then sprints off with Changmin in tail.

I watch him go, about to curse, when Haknyeon returns his arms around my neck and his laughing face calms me down.

We spent the rest of the song like that, swaying gently, not talking; just taking each other in.

We spend most songs of the dance floor, strutting our stuff – which Haknyeon’s not bad at actually – before Juyeon announces that the last song is over (Neverland by Holland) and that unfortunately the party’s over. 

People groan as they begin to say their goodbye’s, most people coming up to me to say thanks. After most of the crowd has left and thanked me, I turn to find Haknyeon waiting by the stage with Chanhee, about to leave. I give Chanhee I quick hug and tell him how good his dancing is before opening my arms wide for Haknyeon.

We cling onto each other while others move past us to start clearing up. We reluctantly draw apart and Haknyeon leans up suddenly to kiss my cheek softly. I stare wide eyed at his cheeky grin before hugging him again and whispering “get home safe beautiful, you’ve been brilliant tonight.”

We share one final longing look before Chanhee starts dragging Haknyeon away.

I watch them leave and wink at Haknyeon as he turns to me before going out the door.

I stare at the door a little longer before starting to help the gang clear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favourite (and longest) chapter  
> sorry for mistakes n shit


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW   
> \- mentions of abuse  
> \- mentions of blood  
> \- homophobic slurs
> 
> this is quite a dark turn in the book but this is the scene i kinda planned the whole story around

CHAPTER 9  
HAKNYEON POV  
12:07 AM

As I walk down the path to the house, I go over my alibi once again. I had told them that I might go out for food after the bible session so I just have to repeat that now and it’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.

I ensure my jacket is zipped all the way up and that not one centimetre of my rainbow top is visible. I take a deep breath, thinking of Sunwoo to give me strength.

I open the door and instantly hear footsteps thundering down the hallway.

“JOO HAKNYEON” my uncle’s voice bellows and I cower into the corner. They’re in the hallway before I can even attempt leaving out the front door again. They look furious. I’ve been yelled at before, countless times. But the look they both have right now is one I’ve never seen before.

They both walk slowly towards me. My aunt thrusts her phone in my face suddenly, making my flinch and cover my head, at first thinking it was her fist. I peek from around my hands and am met with a picture of Sunwoo and me.

Our lips millimetres from each others.

“Care to explain about this, faggot” my uncle spits drawing closer.

There’s fire in both of their eyes as they close me into the corner.

“I…I can explain” I start, my mind fuzzy and racing with thoughts; what should I say, where did they find this? What will they do to me?

Tears well up in my eyes as my uncle jabs a finger hard in my chest, “this family is not having any queers you hear me? And the only time you are ever leaving this house again is when we send you off to a fucking conversion therapy camp. You understand me boy?”

I muster up the courage to stand straighter and look him dead in the eye when I say 

“You will never be my family”

His eyes widen and nostrils flare. He whips around, grabs a vase of a table and smashes it into the wall right where my head would have been if I hadn’t ducked. I’m shaking, my whole body convulsing out of fear. I feel a sting below my eye where a piece of broken ceramic cut me. My aunt shrieked in surprise, possibly not expecting her husband to go so far. My uncle begins looking around for more things. I take the opportunity.

My hand scrambles for the door knob, wrenching it open and flinging my body outside. I hear them yell after me and follow, feel something heavy land just behind my feet, but I keep on running.

I don’t know when to stop. I just keep running. The wind is whipping at my cut. I haven’t heard their footsteps for a few streets now but I can’t stop. I can’t. They’ll find me. They’ll kill me.

I duck into an alleyway filled with boxes. Possibly the back of a café or something.

I listen, willing the sound of my breathing to stop so I can listen out for their angry footsteps. Silence

I finally let the tears fall.

The salty tears enter my cut and it stings worse. I reach up to touch it then stare at the dark blood on my fingertips, black in the dim light.

With my other hand I reach into my pocket and get out my phone. I’m shaking as I type my password and find my contacts.

I put the phone to my ear once I’ve found his name and wait. And wait.

“Hey you, you okay?” His cheery voice. The one sound that brings me the tiniest bit of comfort.

“Haknyeon are you there?” His voice is serious now. A sob rocks its way out before I can say anything.

“Haknyeon are you crying? Why…What the fuck did they do to you?” he growls out, scaring me as it reminds me of my uncle’s wrath. More tears fall as a struggle to breath.

“Haknyeon please say something baby…I need to know you’re somewhere safe. Where are you?”

“I…I don’t know. I just ran Sunwoo. I just ran…” I manage to get out, barely a whisper.

“Okay well wherever you are I’m coming for you okay? Just stay wherever you are and don’t move okay? Are you injured in any way? Haknyeon please answer me” he pleads and I can hear the sound of a door slamming through the phone, making me jump.

“I-I have a cut but its fine. I…I think I’m behind a café…or a restaurant” 

“Okay okay that’s enough for me to work with baby. You’re doing brilliantly okay?” He sounds out of breath, like he’s running.

I just close my eyes and nod, like he can see me. He doesn’t say anything else but neither of us hangs up, just listening to each other’s ragged breathing.

I hear footsteps approaching fast and I switch of my phone, curling myself into the smallest ball I can and pleading that they don’t belong to uncle.

“Oh my God Haknyeon” arms wrap around my figure, engulfing me in warmth. I let myself unfurl into him, releasing my sobs hard against his stable chest.

“You’re okay now, see look I’ve got you now, nothing can hurt you now, nothing can get to you now baby” Sunwoo soothingly rubs my back as he holds me, saying the affirmations directly into my ear.

He eventually guides me to stand up with him along with a chorus of “You’re okay”

He places an arm round my waist and holds my two hands in one of his, supporting me as he begins to lead me out of the ally.

I lean most of my weight against him, too shaky to walk on my own. He easily takes it and continues steering me down streets towards a block of flats. His mouth at my ear the whole time, telling me I’m okay, that I’m doing really well.

We make it up to his apartment, his hand momentarily leaving the two of mine to open the door with his key. Most of my shaking has gone down as Sunwoo leads me in and sits me down on the sofa. He holds my chin in one hand and uses the other to wipe away tears and snot, being careful of my cut.

“I’ll be right back okay?” I nod as he rubs my knee before standing up and leaving. 

He returns moments later with a cup of tea and a first aid kit. He gently places the tea in my hands then sits on the coffee table in front of me and begins raking through the first aid kit.

He looks confused; taking out random things and peering at them, obviously not knowing what they are. I giggle slightly before hiccupping. Sunwoo looks up at me and grins before settling on some cotton wool and cream. He wets the cotton wool in a small water cup he also took before reaching forward and gently holding my chin in place. He dabs the cotton wool at my cut, taking away all the now dried up blood. He uses a few to get rid of all the blood, being incredibly gentle with me, every so often looking at the rest of my face, checking for signs of discomfort. He then gets the cream and lightly applies it. The coolness of it is a relief to my burning hot face from blushing. He puts everything away then rests his hands on my legs, tapping his fingers slightly. He admires his handiwork then smiles at me, making me calmer still.

“Good as new” he reassures me. “Are you tired? It’s been a long day for you.” He strokes my hair gently with one hand. I nod and he takes me by the hand to lead me through a hallway to a bedroom. 

He leaves me standing awkwardly and goes to a set of drawers, taking out two pairs of pyjamas. “You can get dressed in here; I’ll go to the bathroom okay?”

I nod before he squeezes my shoulder with a hand and turns to leave.

I get dressed into his pyjamas then awkwardly sit on his bed; not sure what to do.

He comes back in and exclaims “I need to get you to wear my clothes more often…you look adorable”

I smile. “They’re so big and comfy!” flapping my arms about to show how the sleeves completely cover my hands.

Sunwoo laughs before turning on a lamp and turning the main light off.

Silently he comes and sits on the bed next to me. 

We look at each other before it becomes too much for me and I look away bashfully. 

I feel a hand on my cheek as Sunwoo moves my face back to his.

We’re a lot closer than we were before.

I get a spurt of confidence and move forward to close the gap.

As our lips meet for the first time, all my other thoughts melt away. This…this is the only thing that matters in my life right now. 

Our lips move against each other, slowly, unsure.

His hands move to my head and he begins running his hands through my hair, slowly and gently. I don’t want him to stop so I make a pleased noise, hoping he gets the message. One of my hands rests at his waist, the other on the bed, stabilising myself.

We pull apart, our foreheads touching, lips still close to each other. Sunwoo’s eyes are still closed and he’s smiling. He opens them, making eye contact before we close the gap again and make up for Younghoon interrupting us earlier.

After we break apart again, I can’t hide the yawn that escapes me. Sunwoo chuckles lowly before nudging for me to get under the covers.

He joins me and pulls me into his chest, careful of my cut and returns his hand to my hair. He kisses the top of head and I hear him whisper

“Goodnight baby”

Before he turns the lamps off and I nearly instantly fall asleep.


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
HAKNYEON POV  
3 MONTHS LATER

I walk into the hall, all sweaty after coming straight from the dance studio. Every time I dance I view it as a big ‘fuck you’ to my aunt and uncle for not letting me continue dance after I came into their care.

I haven’t seen either of them since that night, and I never want to see them ever again.

My life is lived with Sunwoo now in his flat.

I’m now the second of 4 out kids at our school – albeit them all being from our friend group.

My coming out was easy; turns out Hyunjoon and Kevin had already seen the photos of Sunwoo and I on Twitter.

Changmin’s coming out was simple; “Here’s Younghoon guys! My library buddy”

Eric’s coming out was…eventful; an agrument at the table led to him confessing his love for Hyunjoon, but he’s asked we never speak of it again to save him some face.

Hyunjoon’s reaction was unreadable and it has been ever since.

Kevin just sort of sat there, not fussed.

I feel part of two solid groups now; my school friends and my Group friends, although they’re overlapping with Changmin now part of the meetings and Eric coming to his first one today.

I see that the entire Group is there, on our usual sofas by the stage; Changmin sitting cuddled on Younghoon’s lap, Hyunjae, Chanhee and Juyeon seeing if they can out-flirt each other, Jacob and Sangyeon sitting as a pile of twisted legs on their sofa.

That’s another thing that happened; Sangyeon made an official announcement at one of the meetings last month that he and Jacob had been dating for 4 years.

Juyeon made himself quite a lot of money off of that.

And finally, on our usual seat; Kim Sunwoo.

His face brightens up as he sees me approach, shifting over slightly to let me sit.

I flop into his arms, sitting on his lap and let him kiss me hello.

“Ugh sweaty boyfriend” He wrinkles his nose in fake disgust, At least it better be fake.

I press my sweaty hair all up in his face and give him a shit-eating grin.

He smiles and reaches out a hand to stroke the scar on my face with his fingertips. At first I hated it, but Sunwoo helped me view it is proof that I’ve pushed past a hard time in my life, and got out safe.

He’s also been paying for me to see someone to help undo the damage they did to me, and I’ve been eating better and gained some healthy weight (which Sunwoo insists is the new cutest thing about me).

I lean down to kiss him again.

“People will be here soon” he mumbles against my lips.

“Does it look like I care?” I grumble back.

“HELLO oh whoa I did not need to see that!!”

I tear away from Sunwoo’s lips when I hear Eric’s familiar voice to see him covering his eyes with his hands. To my great surprise, Kevin and Hyunjoon are in tow behind him.

“Ah before you say anything, I’m just here for the bants okay? I’ll be an honorary straight member just here for the good music” Kevin says before joining us all on the sofas and getting introduced.

I look at Hyunjoon, expecting him to say something along the same lines, but he just smiles and put an arm around Eric, leading him to an empty spot. Eric looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

As more people fill in and the place gets busier us 12 just sit and chat and laugh, somehow all fitting on sofas meant to accommodate 6 people at most.

It’s come to the end of the meeting and Sunwoo stands up to say his usual goodbye and thank you to everyone. He points out our 3 new members – at to which Eric jumps up on the sofa to wave to everyone while Hyunjoon tries to stop him – and then pauses, looking at me.

“I say we end this meeting by inviting my partner up, a boy who I love very much and has made such an impact on my life and the life of this whole group. I think we should do our old catchphrase from last year; hope you can all remember it!”

The crowd get excited at whatever the catchphrase is as Sunwoo waves me on stage. I hurry up the few steps to join him as he grins at me. He pecks me on the cheek and grabs my hand in his, whispering “just follow my lead.”

He faces the crowd, raises out entwined fingers high above us and yells  
“WE’RE HERE”  
“AND WE’RE QUEER”  
The crowd roars back to us with overwhelming power and pride, all hands linked and raised up to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop if you're reading this it means you've actually read this whole shit-fest!
> 
> I got the idea for this fic while watching the film Pride - which i recommend to all - and then pretty much planned and wrote the whole thing in one go overnight (which is why its shite lol)
> 
> Anyways in conclusion, there needs to be more Sunhak in the world 
> 
> ALSO I'VE WRITTEN A SHITTY SEQUEL ABOUT HWALRIC CALLED 'HI WE'RE BI' SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT MESS MY CHILDREN GET INTO

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying this!!


End file.
